Say Something
by kagura77
Summary: Mike finally tells Harvey how he feels, but it doesn't end the way he hoped it would.


**This is based on the song Say Something by Walk Off The Earth. This is also my way of dealing with my emotions.**

* * *

><p>"Kid, you listen to weird music." Harvey snorted, leaning against the bar as I watched the band perform.<p>

"Come on, their an up and coming band, Harvey. Maybe someday you'll regret not grabbing a vinyl." I said, nudging him.

"Doubt it." He said, glaring at me.

"You have fucking Justin Bieber. I think Walk Off The Earth is a lot better." I said, laughing. He looked down at me and shoved me lightly. I laughed harder, turning around and ordering another beer.

"So, why did you invite me to come see one of your lame bands?" Harvey asked. I smiled, trying to keep myself steady. Truth is, I had a school girl crush on him, but I didn't want him to know.

"What, I can't want to spend a little time outside of work with you?" I said, trying to find a good excuse.

"Mike." He said, eyeing me suspiciously. "Is this a date?"

"I don't swing that way, Harvey." I lied. He rolled his eyes, laughing and taking a swig of his beer. It was kind of weird to see him drinking beer and not fine whiskey or some shit like that. Finally, I felt like he had stooped to my level.

"Hey cutie, want to dance?" A girl said. I went to smirk at Harvey, and feel a little jealous as a slow song started, a cover of Wrecking Ball, but then I noticed that the girl was leaning on my shoulder.

"Why not?" I said, shrugging and flashing her a smile. I got up and felt Harvey's hand on my elbow. Turning, I saw something in his eyes, but couldn't identify it as he just smiled and let his hand slip off.

"You coming?" She giggled, dragging me. We danced, her body clinging to mine, but I looked over at Harvey and saw him looking anywhere but at us. Finally, the song ended and I released her.

"Sorry, but, I realized I should be honest with my friend over there." I said, smiling shyly at her. She blinked, then laughed.

"I know, I saw the way you looked at him. I was hoping to make him jealous enough to come over here. And would you look at that, he is." She said, winking at me. I laughed, holding out a hand as she shook it, walking off.

"She decide she want a real man?" Harvey teased, smirking at me. The perfect song started and I grabbed his jacket, pulling him over and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"No, I did." I said.

"Mike…" He warned, still placing his hands gently on my waist.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you." I interrupted, my lips by his ear as I sang. "I'll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere I would have followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you."

He pulled back so he was looking in my eyes and I once again couldn't read him. I never could.

"And I'm feeling so small. It was over my head, I knew nothing at all. And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love, just starting to grow." Still he said nothing and I felt a tear fall out of my eye.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere I would have followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you. And I, will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love, and I'm saying goodbye." I took a deep breath, trying hard not to cry any more.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere I would have followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you. Say something, I'm giving up on you. Say something…" At this point, I seriously felt like I was begging him. The song ended and turned to an upbeat, but sad song. As appropriate as this song felt as well, I let go and waited for the great Harvey Specter to say something. When he just stared at me, I nodded and turned away.

I expected him to at least try to stop me, but he didn't even try, he just let me go. So I bowed out with grace and left, the tears falling freely as I stepped out in the rain. I let it soak me for a moment before jumping in to a waiting taxi.

It was three in the morning when the pounding on the door woke me up. I grumbled, grabbing one of my kitchen knives and stumbled to the door in my boxers. When I opened the door, the knife raised slightly, I froze, coming face to face with a soaking wet, disheveled and panting Harvey. Slowly, I put the knife down on the inside table, just staring at him.

"Is it too late to say something?" He asked breathlessly. I blinked hard, but couldn't stop the tear that slipped out.

"You need to leave." I whispered.

"Mike."

"You're too late." I said, backing away and shaking my head. "Harvey, you can't just wait until it's convenient for you."

"Mike, please!" My eyes shot up, he never begs.

"I quit Harvey." I whispered. He froze, his hand on the door that I was trying to close.

"No…" He trailed off, looking like he was going to start crying. "Mike, don't quit."

"It's too late Harvey. You took too long to say something and now, you've missed out. I can't wait forever. It's not a fairy tale, where I tell you how I feel and you stand there, watching me cry, and say nothing in return." I explained. He opened his mouth to say something and I shook my head. "I already handed in my resignation. Good bye Harvey."

He stood there, tears falling down his usually emotionless face as I closed the door, sliding the lock in to place before slamming my back against it and letting the sobs rip through me.

As good as my life was, it all centered on Harvey. He was my sun, my rock, the anchor that kept me strong, pushing through a lie. But I couldn't do that anymore. No matter what, no matter who it was, I waited too long for him to finally say he wanted something. But he said it too late, after I had already resigned myself and said goodbye.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself back up. It was time that I put it all behind me and focused on myself. As much as I love him, and want him. As much as I feel like he was the one. It was time to let it go and just let it become a fond memory. Maybe in a few years we can be friends again, we can try again. But right now, I needed to get my shit together and focus on me, not being in love with him. The last thing I would think about that involved Harvey was looking in to those eyes while he held me.

_You're the one that I love, and I'm saying goodbye. Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. And anywhere I would have followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you… Say something, I'm giving up on you… Say something…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I'm sorry that it doesn't have a happy ending, I just went through something pretty difficult for me and I writing is what helps me work through. So, leave a review, tell me what you think, and check out my other stories.<strong>


End file.
